The spread of cancer may be viewed as a flow in the mechanisms governing cell adhesion in normal tissues. In the absence of disease, a liver cell will remain in the liver in contact with other liver cells. Loss of such tissue-specific selective adhesiveness results in a malignant cell that is free to wander throughout the body.